Fireworks
by Luna Ace
Summary: Vaults is wandering around at night during the Fireworks Festival. He then spots Chelsea alone in the dark, leaning over the fence of her Happiness Farm. Vaults/Chelsea


* * *

**Fireworks**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Vaults is wandering around at night during the Fireworks Festival. He then spots Chelsea alone in the dark, leaning over the fence of her Happiness Farm. Vaults/Chelsea**

* * *

He blinked. Why on Earth was he still doing here on this island? He should be halfway to his next destination. Not here... stranded. Well, technically he wasn't stranded. His boat was still in the harbor, awaiting his arrival. _The St. Claire_ he had called it. He named after his mother who died when he was only two.

He had left the god forsaken beach a long time ago-- when everyone sat together in pairs watching the fireworks display. The were murmuring amongst themselves in pure happiness. He hated that word. He wished it was a living thing for him to stab something at it. He wanted to--

He was nearing that new farmer's house. What was her name? Karen? No. That was the name of his aunt who came to the Island every week. He searched for her name in his memory banks only to wander upon a brunette girl singing softly. He gazed upon her, as if in a trance.

She was leaning against the fence. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, and a yellow tank top. Her normal vest was discarded for the night. She hadn't notice him yet as her eyes were closed and he was standing in front of her.

He on the other hand was wearing something different then what he normally wear. His _lovable_ cousin had hidden his suitcase and keys. She was afraid that he would leave. Or he wouldn't take the promise very seriously. But, then again she was always talking about how lonely the brunette was on certain occasions. She would never go out and celebrate any holidays, she just kept to herself. And, she was making a big deal out of it. Even though he _didn't _care.

Folding his arms slightly and hardening his face, he starred at the lone girl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

The sapphire-eyed girl's eyes snapped opened and she frowned. He was starring at her waiting for an answer.

"Why does it matter? I'm not in your way now am I?" she asked hotly.

He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her. "No. But, shouldn't you be out on the beach?" he asked.

She then mimic his movement and laughed sadistically. "Have you seen everyone? There all lovey dovey! It sickens me..." her voice fell silent as she remained thoughtful, and then asked "What about you?"

"Pfft. No one could love a me. My heart is cold as ice."

She raised an eyebrow, and giggled.

"Hm... cold as ice you say?"

Her sapphire eyes sparkled mischievously as she raised a hand to her chin and pretended to think.

"Ceffiena?" she asked softly.

Ceffiena was pretty much of a shy girl that reminded Vaults of one of his aunts. All he wanted to do was protect her, but other than that he didn't really have any feelings for her. If she was going to play the '_I've-seen-you-with-her'_ he'd play the same game with her.

"What about Mark?" he asked harshly and she fell silent. Tears sting in her sapphire eyes and she looked down to the ground. She sighed heavily. "M-mark came out of the c-closest."

Vaults was surprise as they both fell silent. He then walked over towards the fence and sat down. He felt sorry for the girl and wondered how long since then. Looking up at the night sky he realized for the first time in awhile he was at peace with himself. How could one girl--

"Hey! Look they're starting," she exclaimed.

He could hear the cheerfulness in her voice, and he had to smile at that. There were all different color of fire work. Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green to name a few. And, they had a few animals as well. He hadn't notice the brunette, who sat down beside him.

* * *

As the night went on she realized how content she felt. Mark didn't matter anymore. She placed her hand on Vault's unknowingly as she watched the fireworks become farm animals. She could hear people yelling from far away. Mostly the two children that came to live on the island.

Chen, was a young boy and was eight years old. He had silky raven hair and dark gray eyes. He was mostly outgoing and loved to help in his father's shoppe. Elisa, on the other hand; was a shy blond with light gray eyes. She was shy yet optimistic. The two children were screaming how the animals reminded them of the ones in Happiness Ranch.

It then occurred to her that this wasn't a normal day for Vaults to be here. She turned to him and poked him in the elbow. He turned to her, frowning. She smiled brightly at him.

"Shouldn't you be... um, not on _this_ Island?" she asked innocently.

He smirked and wondered if he should tell her what his cousin did. He decided against it.

"Eh... I decided to stay. Got a problem with that?"

She rolled her eyes and breathed deeply. She knew he was lying. His nostrils flared up when he lied. That was something Julia had told her. But, she always wonder why Julia always told her his secrets? Was it because--

"Your lying." she spat, folding her arms deciding what to do with him.

He starred and blinked at her-- the distant sound of fire crackers going off in their ears.

"And, you know this-?"

"Julia told me." she said rather firmly.

Julia. Oh, he was going to kill her for this. Julia was a five foot four inch woman who had blond hair and cerulean eyes. She was pretty optimistic when she could be, and she loved to cook. In fact, she owned her own little restaurant on the island.

He growled at her, clearly upset. But, the brunette tilted her head and giggled at him as she stood up and stole the raven colored cowboy hat he never seemed to part with. He had been wearing jeans and a violet shirt-- one that matches his eyes. And, that stupid _neckerchief_, she thought.

"Hey! Give that back!" Vaults growled out as she made a grab at his plain white neckerchief.

She got a good, firm, grip at the neckerchief as she threw his hat down to the other side of the fence. She then ignored his screaming about his hat hitting the dirt. But, since it was so dark he hadn't realized the glint in her eyes as she forcefully pulled his head close to hers. He froze once he felt her breathing close to his own lips.

Truth be told she loved this man and was jealous at Ceffiena for taking all his attention away from her. She had tried to move on with Mark in the past year and found out two seasons ago they would never be more then friends. She been heart broken ever since...

* * *

"_Chelsea darling! What can I do you for?" the blond chirp playfully when the brunette came in._

_Chelsea scanned the room, hoping to find him, and she did. He was with _her_. She sighed and sat down at the counter as the blond realized who the brunette had been looking for._

"_He's always with her sugar," the blond said._

"_I know. Sometimes I wish I could redo _that_ day all over again..." Chelsea said sadly. _Maybe then he would have a better opinion of me_, she thought._

...

_She had bump into him literally on the beach of the island. She had fallen backwards and saw a pair of dark pair of pants. _Oh great. I've bump into someone. Again._ She thought._

_She had been running into lots of people that day. And, to make matters worse she had ran into people she had never knew. There was a boat that came to the island. That much she knew. A hand was held out to her and the person she bumped into was loosing his patience._

"_Do you want my help or not?" a voice asked , with annoyance._

_She looked up and instantly stared at his violet orbs, silky silvery hair and black and brown cowboy attire. It seemed like he had fallen as well. Their was also a neckerchief around his neck, but it seemed like it was becoming untied from behind._

_She let him help her up, looking down towards the ground embarrassed. "T-Thanks," she said shyly._

_But, when she she looked back up he was gone. A raven cowboy hat was all that was left of him.  
_

* * *

She let go of the man entirely, letting him fall backwards-- almost hitting his head. She was beyond shock at what she had almost done. She knew Julia did this to help them move along. Vault's cousin could never let things go their normal course as it seemed.

_'You can't complain Chelsea darling! I've all ready done the deed.'_

Was this what Julia was talking about? Had she met this? She stranded her only cousin by hiding his belongings in the storage closet of her own restaurant. Shaking her head, she sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry," she muttered looking at her own hands.

Vaults was taken aback. He didn't know why. The villagers were coming their way _now_. The fireworks display were long over and he'd would have to return on his duty soon. And, yet... the girl sitting In front of him looked so guilty. What had she done wrong?

But, then he heard chattering and he knew he couldn't be caught with her so he began to walk away. But,as he began to he felt an arm grabbed him. He spun around ready to yell at the brunette, yet he couldn't upon looking into her sapphire eyes.

Sighing, he grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her away and into the forest. They didn't stop until they were deep inside the forest. That's when she spoke. And, he realized her voice was as sweet as an angel's.

"Vaults stop! I'm tired. And, they won't find us here." she hissed tiredly.

He spun around and looked at her with such malice. But, then his his widen. His hat! His damn cowboy hat! He needed to get back to the girls farm. But, he knew he couldn't. Dejectedly he sat down, wondering when this nightmare would end.

Chelsea had sighed in relief. She didn't want to get lost in the forest. Hell, she didn't have any sense of direction. And, she knew Vaults wouldn't help her situation. She always got lost here in the forest. Mark would always have to find her and lead her out...

"What were you thinking about?" Vaults suddenly asked quietly.

His tone of voice took her by surprise. And, she wasn't sure how to answer. They rarely got along. They usually ended up bickering. And, it usually ended with her chasing him off the island.

"Hm... Mark. The way your cousin kept you here. And.." her lips fell silent.

She didn't think she should tell him that she was thinking of him. Of the time they first met. She smiled sadly. They didn't know each other at the time, and yet Julia had introduced him to Chelsea joyfully. The boy scoff as she told him what she was thinking about. But it somehow bother him when she didn't finish.

"And?" he asked, curiously turning to face her.

She blushed. "I-- I was thinking... about... _you_."

She closed her sapphire eyes and waited for a laugh, a snappy comeback. Anything really, but all she got was a endearing question. "M-Me?What about me?"

He blinked. And, said a lot of curse words in his mind. He never stutter! How could one insignificant girl make him stutter?

"We first met on the beach did we not?" she asked, leaning back on a random tree. "I didn't mean to run into you, and yet I'm glad I did." she recalled eyes snapping open wearily.

"Well, you weren't half bad you know," he said. "In the looks department."

She laughed. "Thank you," she whispered as she crawled over to him.

"Your going to get me dirty." he muttered softly.

She rolled her eyes and launched forward at him, landing his lap. "Eh... You'll have your clothes back tomorrow." she said with a giggle.

Silence. She looked up at him and realized he dozed off. Smirking to herself she made herself comfortable and dozed off herself.

* * *

Birds were chirping. Light had shine through the trees and yet the two lovebirds slept peacefully unaware of the morning light. She woke up peacefully and looked around expecting to see her room. But, she didn't. _What happened last night? _She thought to herself. And, then she looked next to her. A man was sleeping next to her. His silvery hair was tossed side to side. He looked so cute... wait what?!

She shot up and blinked. He was still there. She was still there. Then she remembered what had happened last night. They ran into the forest to hid from the residence of the small island. Sighing, she thought it was best to wake him up.

"Vaults," she whispered.

There was no answer from his sleeping form.

"Vaults," she said again shaking his body softly.

Still nothing.

She rolled her sapphire eyes and huffed. This man was a heavy sleeper. Then an idea struck her, and she leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. Startled, his eyes snapped open and starred at her. Sapphire met violet orbs.

"Your awake!" she cried, happily.

Her arms circled around his body tightly. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was blushing furiously.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked confused.

Rolling her eyes she answered, "You wouldn't wake up."

She thought for a moment as she saw pure hatred in his eyes. She then backed away and sighed sadly. She looked towards the ground and drew something totally random and then said, "You still have high hopes on Ceffiena. Even if you won't admit it. They're there."

With that she got up and ran.

* * *

_Damn girl, _Vaults mentally thought. She had been right thought. He was still in love with the raven-haired, glasses wearing woman. But, the brunette had kissed him. He touched his lips and her kiss still lingered. It had felt... _right_.

His eyes widen when he realized the truth. He loved her. He needed her. He needed to find her and confess. Once again Julia was right. They had bickered for years, and Julia told him he loved her. No wonder he felt jealous when she hung around Marc or any other guy. Smirking to himself, he got up and started to search for her.

* * *

"Chelsea!" he called once he had gotten to her farm.

She was there wearing his hat, watering the crops. But, her sapphire eyes had seemed distant. He noticed that when she looked at him. Walking over to the fence she handed his hat back to him wordlessly and turned away. But, he grabbed her shoulder and turned the brunette around.

"Don't turn your back on me," he hissed lightly.

She starred at him slightly as he leaned over the fence and kissed her softly on the lips.It was short, but sweet. Her eyes had widen when he did it, but they closed when she happily started kissing back. She let his tounge slip into her mouth and started to wrestle back with her own.

Soon they broke apart, smiling at each other.

She hadn't know what he had felt when he kissed her. But, she knew what she had felt. It was simply _fireworks_.

* * *

**A/N: My second Vaults/ Chelsea ficcy. I had this idea for another couple, but I will be using that in another one-shot in the near future. R+R! And, if you get a chance check out _Damaged_!**

**-Ace.**

* * *


End file.
